


Ультрафиолет

by idoubleknot



Series: everyday project 2018 [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Golf, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot
Summary: С его помощью можно увидеть то, что недоступно человеческому глазу при обычном освещении.





	Ультрафиолет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ultraviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605412) by [4racha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4racha/pseuds/4racha). 



Чанбин, разбуженный приглушённой вибрацией под матрасом, медленно открыл глаза. В надежде, что это всего лишь уведомление почты, он перевернулся на бок и лениво потянулся за телефоном. Нахмурив нос и прищуриваясь, он старался сфокусировать взгляд под ярким светом экрана. Телефон продолжал вибрировать в руке, когда Чанбин начал протирать глаза, чтобы убедиться, что зрение его не подводит и на вызове высвечено имя “Джисон”.  
Медленно и без особого желания он провёл пальцем по экрану и приложил телефон к уху.  
‒ Алло? ‒ прошептал Чанбин.  
‒ О, отлично, ‒ ухмыльнулся на другом конце Джисон. ‒ Ты не спишь!  
Чанбин застонал.  
‒ Потому что ты меня разбудил. ‒ Ещё раз протерев глаза свободной рукой, он потянул себя за прядь волос, чтобы не уснуть. ‒ Почему ты вообще звонишь? Разве тебе не надо готовиться к экзамену?  
‒ Надо, но я уже закончил, ‒ ответил Джисон. На пару секунд он замолчал, а затем взвыл. ‒ Я правда учился! Сна теперь ни в одном глазу, и мне нужна компания.  
Чанбин медленно поднялся и взъерошил волосы.  
‒ Чего тебе неймётся в… два часа ночи? ‒ он быстро перепроверил время на телефоне. ‒ Разве у тебя там нет рядом Хёнджина?  
Джисон покачал головой.  
‒ Нет, он остался у Феликса. Кажется, делают проект? Я могу ошибаться.  
‒ Не впервой. ‒ Чанбин дразняще улыбнулся. ‒ И что? Хочешь поговорить, пока оба не отключимся?  
‒ Нет, я иду к тебе, ‒ заявил Джисон, на что Чанбин сначала моргнул, а потом широко распахнул глаза. ‒ Вообще-то, уже подхожу. Ты как на счёт поиграть в мини-гольф прямо сейчас?  
Смирившись с судьбой, парень медленно сполз с кровати и подошёл к шкафу за толстовкой. Он поставил телефон на громкую связь и начал одеваться.  
‒ Что за мини-гольф клуб будет открыт в такой час?  
‒ Ни один, ‒ промурлыкал Джисон.  
Чанбин выскользнул из пижамных штанов и потянулся за тёмными джинсами, что валялись на компьютерном стуле. Полностью одевшись, он перевёл взгляд на телефон.  
‒ Чего-чего?  
Послышались гудки, а затем раздался стук в дверь. Вздохнув, Чанбин выключил телефон, положил его в карман джинсов и направился в прихожую, чтобы впустить позднего гостя.  
Джисон ярко улыбнулся и махнул рукой едва проснувшемуся хозяину, и завопил, едва дверь попытались перед ним захлопнуть. Он навалился достаточно сильно, чтобы Чанбин в итоге сдался и впустил его.  
‒ Не такой приём я ожидал, ‒ надулся Джисон.  
‒ И тебе доброе утро, сладенький. ‒ Джисон сбросил обувь, и Чанбин провёл его взглядом до ванной комнаты. ‒ Ты забыл отлить перед выходом? ‒ пошутил он вслед и начал обуваться.  
‒ Ну… да! ‒ раздался из ванной крик.  
Чанбин фыркнул. Поднявшись, он прислонился к стене и принялся просматривать результаты поиска ближайших гольф-клубов.  
‒ И правда, всё закрыто.  
Справив нужду и вымыв руки, Джисон с облегчением выдохнул и вернулся обратно в прихожую.  
‒ Ага, поэтому мы пройдём незаметно.  
Открыв дверь, Чанбин изумлённо посмотрел на уже спускающегося Джисона, после чего запер квартиру и двинулся следом за ним.  
‒ Правильно ли я понимаю, что мы собираемся прокрасться на поле мини-гольфа… чтобы поиграть…в такую несусветную рань...  
‒ Ага, ‒ беззаботно ответил Джисон, придержав дверь подъезда. Они бок о бок зашагали вниз по улице, двигаясь по навигатору в телефоне. ‒ Кстати, идти нам около получаса.  
‒ Почему я вообще на это согласился, ‒ проворчал Чанбин под нос и поймал на себе взгляд Джисона. ‒ И… что? Ты собираешься поиграть бесплатно и остаться незамеченным?  
Парень ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.  
‒ Нас не поймают. Я взял у Сынмина ключи, он там подрабатывает. ‒ Он фыркнул в ответ на выразительный взгляд Чанбина, едва они повернули за угол. ‒ Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, и нет, я не крал их.  
‒ Ты вот так запросто попросил у Сынмина ключи от работы, чтобы на халяву пробраться туда в три часа ночи? ‒ Чанбин закатил глаза, когда Джисон улыбнулся, кивнул головой, а потом уткнулся обратно в телефон, следя за перемещением. ‒ Чёрт возьми, ты слишком честен.  
Они продолжили свой путь, и всё время Джисон жаловался, сколь ненадежным было такси утром во время поездки через реку Хан.  
‒ Это был не самый аккуратный водитель, ‒ бубнил он, спрятав одну руку в карман толстовки, а второй удерживая телефон. ‒ Но, так как он наверняка зарабатывал этим на хлеб… Я поставил ему пять звёзд.  
‒ Ты слишком хороший. ‒ Чанбин встряхнул плечами, потянул руки вверх, а потом завел их себе за затылок. ‒ Но тебя можно понять. Ты хотя бы остался цел после этой поездки.  
‒ Ага, думаю, стоит и дальше просить Чани-хёна подбрасывать меня.  
И оба тихо заржали.  
Добраться до ограждённой территории клуба мини-гольфа не заняло много времени. Джисон улыбнулся и заблокировал телефон перед тем, как спрятать его в карман шорт и достать ключи, которые днём одолжил ему Сынмин. Чанбин осмотрелся, проверяя, чист ли горизонт, так как было бы трудно объяснить, зачем двум молодым людям понадобилось отпирать ворота на поле мини-гольфа в столь поздний час.  
Джисон легонько толкнул Чанбина локтем, дёрнул за руку, а затем потащил в ограждённую зону, едва освещённую уличными фонарями.  
‒ Не будет ли подозрительным, если мы включим свет? ‒ спросил Чанбин.  
Обернувшись и схватив две клюшки, Джисон ухмыльнулся.  
‒ Я предусмотрел это!  
Протянув одну из клюшек, он пошарил в карманах и достал ещё и очки. Чанбин озадаченно перехватил очки поудобнее.  
‒ Что это? ‒ моргнул он.  
‒ Прежде, чем ты подумаешь о том, что я идиот...  
‒ Поздно метаться, ‒ нахально перебил Чанбин, отчего Джисон надулся.  
‒ … это не обычные солнцезащитные очки, а очки ночного видения, ‒ пояснил он. ‒ Я заказал их онлайн и хочу опробовать.  
Чанбин с недоверием нацепил их и был изрядно шокирован тем, сколь ярким представлялось тускло освещённое пространство вокруг.  
‒ Вау.  
‒ Круто, да? ‒ хмыкнул Джисон, надев свои. ‒ Я купил пачку с десятью парами по отличной цене.  
Одной рукой держа клюшку, другой он схватил Чанбина, осматривающего поле, и потащил его к первой лунке.  
Джисон разместил мяч на стартовой позиции. Чанбин же наблюдал за постановкой чужих ног и тем, как парень держал клюшку, прикидываясь профессионалом. Он хихикнул, но, очевидно, смешок прошёл мимо, так как мяч оказался в лунке с первого удара.  
‒ Вау, ‒ неверяще выдохнул Чанбин. Джисон ярко улыбнулся, забрал мяч из лунки, а затем выжидающе замер на краю поля. ‒ О, тебе просто повезло. Я тоже так умею.  
Джисон приглашающим жестом указал на лунку.  
‒ Валяй.  
Чанбин разместил свой мяч ровно там же, где до этого был мяч Джисона, и встал в соответствующую позицию. Подтянув очки выше, он замахнулся клюшкой, ударил по мячу, и тот полетел в угол, пролетев абсолютно мимо цели. Чанбин надулся, увидев самодовольную улыбку Джисона, после чего подошёл с поджатыми губами к мячу и ударил ещё раз, достигнув лунки со второго удара.  
‒ Просто повезло, а? ‒ хмыкнул Джисон и рассмеялся, когда Чанбин шутливо пихнул его у второй лунки. ‒ Давай поспорим? Чтобы играть было интереснее?  
‒ Когда мы спорили в последний раз, мне пришлось разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми в кафе, и теперь они считают меня идиотом…  
‒ Если уж на то пошло, ‒ пробормотал Джисон, положив мяч, встав в стойку и переводя взгляд с лунки на мяч и обратно, ‒ в этом есть доля правды.  
Чанбин издал страшный звук, из-за которого Джисон сначала заорал, а потом ударил по мячу, который отбился от отделки поля и в итоге упал не там, где было рассчитано. Джисон надулся и выразительно посмотрел на Чанбина, который старался сдержать смех.  
‒ Ты сделал это специально.  
Чанбин хмыкнул, пожал плечами и положил свой мяч, наблюдая краем глаза за Джисоном, который подошёл к своему мячу и замер у ограждения.  
‒ Ну, я же идиот, верно? ‒- пошутил он.  
Джисон закатил глаза после удара Чанбина. Его мяч оказался ближе к цели, но всё равно не в лунке. У обоих на счету уже было по четыре удара, учитывая дополнительные.  
У третьей лунки Чанбин захотел ударить первым. Джисон был не против и замер сзади, уложив подбородок на клюшку.  
‒ Ты уже играл раньше?  
‒ Ага. ‒ Чанбин не сводил глаз с мяча, примеряясь к удару. ‒ А что?  
‒ Выглядишь как полный нуб, ‒ хмыкнул Джисон.  
Чанбин всё же бросил выразительный взгляд в его сторону и получил в ответ лишь очередной смешок. После удара мяч даже близко не оказался у лунки из-за слишком большого количества углов и извилистых препятствий. Джисон подождал, пока Чанбин подойдёт к своему мячу, а затем ударил.  
‒ Ты знал, что я был чемпионом по мини-гольфу?  
‒ Врёшь как дышишь, ‒ нахмурил брови Чанбин, наблюдая, как мяч прокатился по всем препятствиям под правильным углом и замер в нескольких дюймах от лунки. Джисон взглянул на Чанбина с “я же тебе говорил” выражением. ‒ Я всё ещё не верю.  
Чанбин ударил по мячу так же, как до этого сделал Джисон, и его мяч оказался недалеко от другого. Джисон лишь улыбнулся, ничего не сказав.  
‒ Да, это неправда, ‒ признал он, загнав мяч в лунку и рассмеявшись. Убрав мяч из лунки, он замер в ожидании ответного удара. ‒ Просто хотел проверить, поведешься ли ты. Но вообще я довольно много играл, когда был младше.  
Когда они подошли к четвертой лунке, Чанбин смерил парня скептичным, но всё же заинтригованным взглядом.  
‒ Что, правда? Ты же говорил, что не увлекаешься спортом.  
‒ Так и есть, ‒ кивнул Джисон. ‒ Просто я не считаю это видом спорта. Несколько лет подряд я каждое лето играл с двоюродными братьями. И в последний раз это было два года назад.  
‒ Ты всё ещё хорошо играешь, ‒ кашлянул Чанбин. Джисон приготовился, ударил и вздохнул, так как не рассчитал силы, и мяч покатился обратно вниз по холму. ‒ Так, я забираю свои слова обратно.  
Они продолжали играть, пока не добрались до девятой лунки. Джисон взглянул на Чанбина.  
‒ Время трюка, ‒ заявил Джисон. Он указал на извилистое течение и сужение траектории, где следовало прокатиться мячу. ‒ Я собираюсь ударить так сильно, чтобы мяч пролетел сверху препятствий и отбился от ограждения прямо в лунку.  
‒ У тебя не получится. - Чанбин наморщил нос. ‒ Но если всё же…  
‒ То что? ‒ В Джисоне проснулось любопытство. ‒ Ты пригласишь меня на свидание на обед? И заплатишь?  
‒ Идёт, ‒ кивнул Чанбин. Они ударили по рукам, после чего Джисон занялся приготовлениями к удару. ‒ Но если не получится, то платить будешь ты.  
Джисон молча кивнул и сосредоточился.  
Чанбин неоднократно видел, как тот полностью погружался в то, чем занимался, и это была одна из его особенностей: с рвением относиться ко всему, чем бы ни был занят. И это вызывало восхищение. Не хотелось признавать, но часто Чанбин ловил себя на том, что смотрел на Джисона с восторгом в глазах. Вломиться в два часа ночи с дикой идеей пробраться в мини-гольф клуб, просто чтобы там потусить, было эксцентрично, но Чанбин был не против. Джисон неуёмный, и при этом сговорчивый на протяжении всей ночи, и как можно сопротивляться его неудержимой энергии?  
Поток мыслей прервал громкий рёв Джисона. Чанбин моргнул и увидел, что тот загнал мяч в лунку тем самым трюком, о котором распинался ранее. И пока Чанбин протирал глаза, Джисон бросил клюшку и победно бегал, вытянув руки вверх, будто только что закончил марафон.  
‒ Невероятно, ‒ фыркнул парень себе под нос. Он убрал с лица улыбку, когда вспотевший и полный адреналина Джисон, сверкая ухмылкой, вернулся обратно. ‒ Кажется, за обед плачу я, ‒ пробормотал он.  
‒ Не думал, что у меня получится, да? ‒ хихикнул Джисон. ‒ А у меня получилось! Закажу себе пять бургеров. ‒ Успокоившись, он толкнул Чанбина локтем, когда тот загнал свой мяч в лунку. ‒ Мы можем пойти завтра, ‒ предложил он.  
Чанбин поднял мяч и хмыкнул.  
‒ На обед или играть в гольф?  
‒ Я имел в виду обед, но если хочешь, чтобы я тебе ещё раз надрал задницу, то я только за, ‒ ухмыльнулся Джисон. Чанбин закатил глаза и похлопал его по спине. ‒ Мы можем попробовать поле побольше в следующий раз. Вроде у Минхо-хёна была карточка члена клуба?  
‒ А ещё он живет в часе езды. Мы не поймаем такси туда в такой час.  
Джисон задумался, наблюдая, как Чанбин закинул мяч, чтобы начать новую партию.  
‒ Думаю, мы успеем обсудить кучу всего, пока будем туда добираться, м? ‒ Джисон рассмеялся, когда Чанбин фыркнул и ударил по мячу.  
Чанбин подошёл к своему мячу и обернулся в сторону Джисона. Вздохнув, он изумлённо улыбнулся.  
‒ Хан Джисон, ты просто нечто.


End file.
